The Sound Of Hope
by h0kut3n
Summary: My tribute to the Sound Shinobi, and Orochimaru. Pretty much like a documentary, or a small Biography on the Sound Nin. Rated M for minor swearing like two words, and some adult themes.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters.

* * *

**The Sound Of Hope**

We are all of the same family, of the same leader, and of the same goals. But each of our beginnings & endings are different. Many of us recruited personally, others saved by his disciples. We were given a new life, a new beginning, and a chance to live. With him, he would grant us powers and abilities to do great and wonderous things. But through him, he would have us do unimaginable and unforgivable acts of evil. It was our choice to take his hand, it was of our own free will. And with giving our bodies for his purpose, we also gave our souls.

It was the _Sound of Hope_, that guided us to him.

It was the _Sound of Freedom_, that brought us under him.

It was the _Sound of his Voice_, that gave us **_Light_** ...

... and _**Darkness**_.

I was last of the many personal shinobi to be recruited under Orochimaru. He found me wandering the streets with no home, and no place to go. I was just a petty thief and an orphan, using my bells to mislead people, and trap others so I could steal and rob from them. Until finally I had picked the wrong person to mess with. Instead of turning me in to the police, he gave me a new life. A chance to prove that my skills weren't just for stealing or misleading. A chance to become a real Shinobi with power and fortune. All I had to do was join him and meet my two new team mates. But little did I know that my time would come when I was beating by some stuck up boy form Konoha. Made me lose face in front of my master, and in turn my punishment was to become his puppet.

_"What is it that Guides you, Tsuchi Kin?"_

_"The Sound Of a new hope..."_

I too, was just a lowly bully who was pushed around by bigger bullies. I wanted to fight back so hard, but I was too weak. I was so weak back then ... until he found me. He gave me a chance to fight back, a chance to become stronger than before, and to become useful in life. Rather than waste my time in the slums, he gave me a chance to prove myself and I made a promise that I would never fail him. But how could I lose to some punk kid who talks like I'm nothing. Damn him for beating me, damn him for blowing up my arms, damn him for making me fail in front of my master. My punishment for failure was to become a puppet like Kin, never to have a second chance.

_"What is it that Guides you, Abumi Zaku?"_

_"Power to cursh my enemies!"_

No one would look at me, no one would touch me, no one would hear my cries. But he did! He found me rotting away in some ditch on the road, begging for help. He took me from the road, washed away my rotten flesh, bandaged me, and gave me new skin! Unfortunately all I had left was my left eye, and whatever flesh that was left on my fingers. Ever since then I gave him my loyalty and never questioned his intentions. I was diseased ridden and shunned out by the world, but it was he who gave me back my life. And so I had become his student working solely for him. I did not fail my master, nor did I show any shame. Although when I had learned he had marked another boy and not I, it was then that I would question his intentinos. I met my end because of my own arrogance, and died at the hands of a Sand Demon.

_"What is it that Guides you, Kinuta Dosu?"_

_"Payment for a 2nd chance to live."_

Hunger. When I was a child all of my friends made fun of me and always picked on me because I was so fat. But I would settle the score, oh yes I would. I killed them all and drained them of their life. But after that time, it was never enough! I needed more, so much more, and I ended up "eating" my own parents. I was always so hungry, this need to feed was my only curse, but also my blessing. It led me to him, it was he who would help me with my hunger. He gave me the power to enhance my "meals". Gave me a chance for infinite food! The pain for hunger has not left me, but it was reduced when he made me his fifth of elite shinobi. So long as there was food given to me, I would follow him with blind loyalty! But then ... I met another one. Another person who used his hunger for strength, but it was different from mine! He was exactly like me, but his difference was that he hadn't killed his friends for power, instead they believed in him and with their trust gave him power. I met my end by the hand of a butterfly, so colorful ... and deadly ...

_"What is it that Guides you, Jiroubou?"_

_"Hunger."_

All of my life I was branded a freak, a monstrosity. I was shunned out by my own parents, because they were afraid of me. As far as I can remember, I lived my life alone, hiding away the "extra" parts I had. And whenever I was found out, people would throw rocks at me, and kick me out. No one would help me, no one would accept me. But he did! He picked me up off the streets like the others before me! He trained me and showed me that I was strong like the spider! And so I adapted myself to just that! I became a spider! He gave me power, he gave me a new life, and I became his fourth of elite shinobi. I met my end simply because I was out witted, and beaten by the better man. It was his true will to survive that had me beaten. Damn that boy ... and his eyes ...

_"What is it that Guides you, Kidoumaru?"_

_"Acceptance."_

It was said that if we were seperated, one would live, but the other will die. Also branded as freaks as Kidoumaru, but our story is that life! My brother and I were born joint at the back. Our parents wished to ease our suffering, but seperating us ... but we didn't want to seperate. Only one will live and the other will die. We ran away together, but couldn't get very far. They went ahead with the procedure. Only one will live and the other will die. I don't want to lose him, my only friend ... my only brother. When the seperation was complete, the other half only had two months left to live. It would be a painful two months. I took him away as far as I could, we ran far. So far away, and just as we were about to meet our ends, he found us! I told him our story, and almost immediately he took us in. He told us we could be whole again, as one body. Now we could live as one, my brother and I. And thus as the saying goes ... "Two heads are better than one". He trained us together, and showed us how to fight as two people on one body. He gave us power, and we became the third of his elite shinobi. As we could split apart whenever we wanted to, we both shared the same lifeline, the same life force. Now ... if one dies, the other will die as well. I almost had my prey, that boy and his little dog. Even though he had put up a good fight, I would have had him within my grasp. But HIM ... our previous ally from when we had invaded Konoha. The elder brother to the sand demon, now he was my enemy, and he had me beaten inside that damned toy puppet of his. So dark ... so painful ...

_"What is it that Guides you both, Sakon? Ukon?"_

_"Survival as one."_

It was not he who found me in my darkest time, but instead another. I was born into poverty and was never really given a chance to show my skills. But one day, I had found an old wooden flute in the garbage and kept is as my treasure. Whenever I could I would practice and play in secret. When I thought I was good enough, I played my music on the streets to get money. After I had made my money that day, I came home to find out that my parents had sold me off. I didn't know where I was going, or why at the time. But soon, I learned the hard way, I had to learn through my body. So much pain it caused me, and I suffered each and every time. I hated it, I longed to be free. All I could do was play my flute, and make money to pay off for my freedom. One day, the mistress had found me playing my flute during the night, and took it away form me. My only freedom, my music. Something turned inside of me as she took my flute away, and ran after her. My hands fought with her for my flute, and before I knew it ... I was stabbing her lifeless body with my flute, swearing at her. Rage, anger, hate ... these feelings gave me such a rush, a feeling I had never felt before, it was like freedom. After that incident I ran away, and lived most of my life fending for myself on the streets. I was not calm, or reserved like when I played my music. I was bitter and harsh. I beat up people, and mug them for their money. Until finally I had messed with the wrong people, Yakuza gangsters. They had caught me, cornered me in an alley, and treated me as if I were still in that _"Tea House"_. Then beat me to within an inch of my life, but before I had feinted, someone had saved me. Another boy, roughly the same age as I was, maybe a year or two older. He then took me to his superior, and they took care of me. Then it was HIM, he treated my wounds, and gave me a chance for freedom, true freedom. He would give me power and real training, once I had heard this I joined his ranks and become the second of his elite shinobi squad. As for my flute, it was the boy who gave me a new one ... from his own body! Now I could play great music and hurt those who I wanted to inflict pain on. Unfortunately, my skill was just not enough. I met my end fighting the same boy who defeated Kin, I almost had him as well! But that rotten bitch! That stuck up elder sister of the Sand Demon! She had to come in and ruin my songs! Then summon that flying squirrel that cut down all those trees! Crushed by a tree ... how fucking retarded ...

_"What is it that Guides you, Tayuya?"_

_"Freedom, and music."_

Alone. Through most of my life, I have always been alone. It was the way of my clan. We were put into dark cells and fed only once or twice a day. My clan was the most powerful in all of the land ... but our arrogance got the best of us and it costed our lives. I was the only one who survived, the only one who made it out of the massacre. I wandered alone for a few years, surviving by myself like most of the ones after me. Finally he found me, a man like a snake, a man of pale skin, and eyes of the devil. But I followed him. Why? Simple, he offered me companionship and a better life than that I had lived in that sad little cage. I chose to join him of my own free will, and I would die for him. I was already powerful myself, but he gave me better training, and a better chance to use my skills. I've killed many, saved only a handful, and committed so many sins that I just don't care anymore. My life is his, for him, and until he deems my life unneeded I will continue to follow him. Soon after many years of my service, it was inevitable that my own body would fail me, but it was by pure will power that I stay by his side. With the help of that other one, his second in command, the one with the glasses. If my master could trust in him, than I had faith in his skills as well. I was the original of the Sound Elite Shinobi, I was the first. I am the lost fifth member of the Sound Five, only when it was extreme measures that I would be needed. Until then I would rest ... rest ... until that day. My master's "new body" was supposed to arrive soon, but apparently the other Four couldn't do the job right. So I was awoken from my sleep, and sent to finish the job. It took three people to defeat me, and even then I do not consider my loss to be defeat. First was that boy whose chakra held a bloodlust aura, then it was that weird looking boy with the green spandex. He was the most troublesome, I still never figured out that fighting style he used against me. Finally the only one who proved to be a real challange was the Sand Demon himself, Gaara. It was he who would give me a worthy fight, and I would have beaten him! But my time had come, my master no longer needed my services, and just as I was about to deal the finishing blow ... my life's candle was extinguished. At least I die knowing that my life was useful, even if I had failed to deliever the "body" myself.

_"What is it that Guides you, Kaguya Kimimaro?"_

_"Never being alone, ever again."_

I was from his original minor shinobi squad, along with another. I suppose my appeal to him was that I could be bonless much like a snake, and use constriction as my tactic. The way I could squeeze my enemies' life right out from them. He picked me up, assigned me to do his "gathering" for bodies so that he could experiment. When I was beaten by a foreign opponent, not even from the village where the Chuunin test was being held. I could have had that damned puppeteer if I were smarter, but then again I had no knowledge of his skill. Too late I suppose, and I was crushed by my own technique because of that puppet.

_"What Guides you, Tsurugi Misumi?"_

_"A chance to prove myself to him."_

I, too, am another from his original minor shinobi squad as the previous. My gift was that to drain people of their chakra! My draining ability was not as powerful as Jiroubou, but it could be used as a more direct attack! I was gifted with this power to serve him, where as Misumi would strangle the life of his victims, I would only weaken them by draining their chakra. Making them tired, and more susceptable for live capture. I too was assigned to "gather" bodies for our master. And just as Misumi stated, it was at the Konoha Chuunin Exam, where I had met my end. But my purpose was to test his "new body", see whether this subject would be suitable for him. And it did, I was defeated and overwhelmed by this sharingan user.

_"What Guides you, Akadou Yoroi?"_

_"A chance to prove myself for him."_

It was me that he chose as his second hand! Not that wretched girl who betrayed him, and left his side! It was me who gave him extended life, it me who brought him so many bodies! I am his first and only most loyal servant! It was he who found me during the previous war between Konoha and Stone, it he who brought me up as his own and taught me the ways of Medical Ninjutsu. It is me who he shares his most intimate details and plans so that I may be able to help him carry them through. It is me who keeps his soul in check helping him get closer to his ultimate goal! And some day, it will be me that he will choose not as his "new body", but as his rightful successor! And I will continue to do his bidding as long as I live, and as long as he allows me to live by his side.

_"What is it that Guides you, Yakushi Kabuto?"_

_"He guides me, my lord, my master, my surrogate father. The utmost blind loyalty guides me."_

I was his original second hand person, before that jealous boy with the glasses. Before he even saved Kabuto, he had chosen me to be by his side. He was my jounin sensei, my teacher, my elder, my lover. I never understood why I fell in love with him at one point. Sometimes I lie to myself and say that he used some sort of genjutsu on me, hypnosis. But the pain in my heart whenever I see him proves to me that it wasn't just simple illusions. He was my first love, and I was foolish enough to blindly follow it, follow him. And because I had followed him so deep into his plans, it had nearly costed me my life. Form that moment that I had left his side, it was already too late, he had marked me with his curse, and already taken what humanity I had left from me. But he saved me, Sandaime Hokage-sama. He freed me from the trance, and taught me how to fight the cursed seal with will power. From then on, my love turned to hate, and my warm heart turned to cold. I had learned love the hard way, and possibly in the worst. Never again, will I ever open myself blindly for anyone.

_"What was it that Guided you, Mitarashi Anko?"_

_"Blind & False Love."_

At first I wasn't sure what I had wanted when I had met him. Then he gave me this mark on my neck that had caused me so much pain. But the pain only happened when I tried to fight back, when I didn't hold back it was like a rush! So much power, so much strength, so much adrenaline! My goal is for revenge, vengence for my clan, vengence for my parents, vengence for me. It was not my new master who caused me such pain, but HIM, my brother, my TRUE enemy. And so my master gave me a chance for a stronger life, better training, and limitless possibilities! All I had to do was abandon my country, my past life, and my friends. I gave up everything for power, and I do this of my own free will. I am his now, his new student, his new elite shinobi, his new body.

_"What is it that Guides you, Uchiha Sasuke?"_

_"Vengence, and lust for power!"_

In my life, I have done many wretched things. Things I am both proud and ashamed of. But what I do, I do in true belief that I will make the world better. In some ways I seek redemption, in others I seek ascension, but mostly I seek a lost vengence. I have been called many names in my lifetime as well.

_An Orphan,  
An Outcast,  
A Son,  
A Man,  
A Genius,  
A Rebel,  
A Manipulator,  
A Killer,  
A Snake,  
A Charmer,  
A Murderer,  
A Corruptor A Saint,  
A Saviour,  
A Teacher,  
A God,  
A Devil,  
A Monster,  
A Friend,_

_A Traitor._

I am a soul without a body. I have shed my physical skin and have accended to a higher plane of existance. I've evolved myself to a level to which no one else can attain. It is my secret, mine alone. And I shall keep that secret with me until I am either forgotten, or until I cease to exist.

_I am Immortal,_

_I am both God & Devil,_

_I am Orochimaru._

_"What is it that Guides me?"_

_"The path to Sacrifice, the path of Destruction, the path for Immortality."_

We are all the same, all of us. What we do is for the greater good, what we do is for ourselves, and for our leader. He gave us all a chance for the better life, and we took it. He offered us power and he gave it to us. What was the point of our sacrifices? What good were we to him? Why did we follow him until our deaths? If you ask us what was the real price of all of this? The answer is simple.

He gave us **_Hope_**.

Hope, for better or worse. Hope to those of us through hard times. Hope for those who wanted to live, and prove themselves better. Hope when there was none to believe in, and he gave it to us. To us, he was our Saviour.

_"What is it that Guides us all?"_

_"It is Darkness that Guides us."_

* * *

**A/N:** Wanted to try something different. The idea of _"What is it that Guides you?"_ these people must have had a good reason to follow Orochimaru with some sort of reason. So I thought, why not try to give insight aboutthe Sound Ninja. Sorry if the questioning does seem kind of repetative over and over, but I wasn't quite to sure how to put it. The over all original theme is _"Darkness that Guides Us"_, because you always hear about the good guys, the side of _"Light"_. What I thought, why not have the bad guys be driven by _"Darkness"_, duh. And as for the title, _"Sound Of Hope"_, I was trying to play at how they are Sound Ninja, and even bad guys are given a chance to beileve in hope. As for the characters, the only ones I had trouble with were Kin, Misumi, Yoroi, Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, and Sakon/Ukon. Well thanks for reading! Please R&R if you can. Thank you again! 


End file.
